Friends No Matter How Far
by Echos and Howls
Summary: Echo has returned to Earth. But why? Am I terrible with summaries? Yes! And I apologize!


**Hey guys! This is my second fanfiction. It might suck, and I apologize. I may not agree with you but I respect your opinion!**

**I am making it up as I go so tell me what you think and I might take your ideas into consideration. Sorry if it sounds too sophisticated to be their P.O.V.s, I tried!**

**I was in the car and I thought a sequel for Earth To Echo would be cool...**

**The title is actually the name of the behind the scenes clip, by the way.**

**Enjoy!**

**Tucks P.O.V.**

We sat in a small office inside the police station. Munch, Alex and I were most likely here to talk about Echo. Then again, why would we want to talk about that? It happened nearly a year ago. In the office, we sat in three chairs in front of a desk. Nobody was in front of us. Munch twiddled his thumbs and Alex slouched in the uncomfortable chair. I waited impatiently, flicking a coin off of the desk with a fountain pen. Munch urged me not to, but I didn't listen. The door to our left creaked open. I jumped and tossed the pen to its original spot. Alex chuckled in silence. A policeman slunk into the room and sat in the chair in front of us. He looked down with a puzzled look. I assume he found my coins... The man looked up and shifted awkwardly. "Hello boys. You're not in trouble." He said reassuringly. Munch let out a sigh of relief. "I just want to let you know that you're not facing charges. Your parents are, however. You were out past curfew, you broke into a house, a bar, a pawn shop, and a barn." He continued. _This is just a pile of balls._ I thought to myself. "I hope you will be happy to find out the construction on the highway has stopped." The man once again continued. "We know! We're already really happy because Alex moved back!" Munch said happily. Man, that kid was really happy to find out we weren't in trouble. I was still a little guilty. "Okay boys, that's all. You can walk home now." The policeman FINALLY said. We practically darted outside. Since we had already told our parents we were going to have another 'sleepover', we were going to ride back to the desert and hang out. Before we rode off, Alex said something a little unsettling. "Wow, my phone is really laggy. Last night, I couldn't even get out of camera mode and all my texts had the same ringtone that Echo likes." He stated, looking at his phone that was loading the GPS app at the pace of a snail. Five minutes later, his GPS app was all good to go. He pushed his phone into the bike mount and we rode out to the desert.

We arrived at sunset. "Mai Legggzzz!" Whined Alex, slipping off of the bike seat and onto the sandy ground. "Don't be wimp. You better be ready when we leave at the buttcrack of dawn." I snickered. "Whatever." Muttered Alex. "Hey, Alex, what's up with your phone?" Munch said. "Is it barfing?" Alex asked, getting up and pushing it out of the slot. It was on inverted colors mode. "It's on inverted colors mode. That's nothing, Munch." I laughed. Alex pushed the home button 3 times. "It's not changing back." Alex growled, pushing it another 3 times. "Change it in settings." I replied. The settings app wouldn't open. "This is squat!" I growled. Suddenly, Munch's eyes widened. He had an idea, it was pretty obvious. I could almost SEE a light bulb above his head. "Hey Alex, what does a car say?" Munch said. "What are you talking about? Don't trick me or I'll start calling you Reggie." Alex snarled. **"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!"** The kid yelled. That startled me so much I jumped and I almost dropped my phone off the cliff. "Okay, okay! Honk?" Alex said. "Try again, Gamzee." I laughed. "Beep?" Alex answered. The inverted colors faded to their regular colors. "Beep beep." Alex repeated. The phone quickly switched to inverted again and then back to normal. Alex sat down and his phone started rumbling. "What the marshmallow fluff?" I said. I took out my camera hat and started recording. What? I really didn't feel like holding a camera... Alex moved his phone even closer to the ground and it started rumbling even more. "Woah woah woah, back up for a second." I said. Alex literally buttscooted away, hahaha. I dug a little hole with my heel and then put Alex's phone it in. It was shaking so much it looked like a scared baby Chihuahua ear deep in the snow. "Beep." Alex quietly said . There was a small earthquake. "Beep beep." He repeated. A bigger earthquake occurred. Alex hesitated. "Beep beep, Beep beep." He said, completely imitating his ringtone. HE HAD TO DO IT! HE SERIOUSLY HAD TO DO IT! I almost fell off the cliff. It was a short fall but I could still break my leg falling off. **"WAS THAT A SMART THING TO SAY?" **I roared over the sound of the earthquake. **"I THINK THE RICHTER SCALE WOULD JUST SHATTER AT THIS POINT!" **Whimpered Munch. The rumbling stopped. We were safe. At the bottom of the cliff something emerged from a hole, most likely a snake den. But it wasn't a snake. It was grey. A bird? No, birds don't float. Pretty sure that birds don't have levitating heads either.

Wait a second.

Could it be?  
>Echo?<p> 


End file.
